A. Field of the Invention
This relates to portable sources of light, particularly light that needs to be spread over a wide range, but only on a temporary basis. The device can be used in a variety of environments and is expected to be subjected to extremes in conditions.
B. Prior Art
There is one other prior art reference that is closely related to the current application and is found at Medici, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,230. This current patent application improves on the Medici patent by adding a guiding or stabilizing rod to insure that the light source remains constantly in place and prevents the swaying of the light during windy conditions. The Medici patent uses a plurality of guide wires to stabilize the light source but that in turn requires a great deal of surface area in which to deploy the device. At times this surface area is simply not available.
Additionally the means to deflate the device has been improved as well as an improvement in the circuitry in the present application. None of the improvements were contemplated by the original patent.